Not Myself Tonight
by astudyinwholoki99
Summary: Sherlock has been conducting an expirement to get John into bed, and tonight it works Johnlock, slightly Dom!Sherlock and Sub!John
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! So this is my third story, I got some really great feedback on my last story so here we go! **

**DSICLAIMER : I do not own anything!**

Sherlock had never really felt physically attracted to someone in the way he felt to John. He wasn't really sure if John had interest in him, so for the past couple of months Sherlock had been conducting an experiment. It started with he would stand just a little closer to John when they were out. If John was in the kitchen Sherlock would walk by, brushing closer to John. After a few weeks of that he started to play with giving John certain looks, like when they were at a crime scene and John would complement Sherlock he would smirk or wink even at the doctor. And just recently he had been moving up to verbal triggers, nothing too out there, just little things he would say to John that may be a bit suggestive. John has been responding in just the way Sherlock had hoped for. If he stood close to John he wouldn't feel the smaller man fidget or back away. When he winked or smiled at John the army doctor even blushed once. Very appealing. And anytime Sherlock said something unlike himself John would just look curious.

Tonight Sherlock was going to take it just a little further. He and John were sitting across from each other. Sherlock hadn't spoken in almost three hours and John was reading a book. All of a sudden Sherlock sat up, John looked up at him.

"You ok?" He looked slightly worried.

"What? Oh yes fine" Sherlock waved him off. "Just thinking…"

"That's what I figured, you haven't said a word since we came back."

"Oh I hadn't noticed" Sherlock lied through his teeth.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" John put his book down. And then, smooth as a cat, Sherlock rose and closed the space, leaning down to John, his hands on either side of the large armchair. Sherlock's face was inches away from John's. Those piercing eyes studying every part of the doctors face.

"Uhm Sherlock, what are you doing?" John didn't sound angry at all.

"It's an experiment John." Sherlock locked eyes with him.

"About what exactly?"

"Fatal attraction." Sherlock's eyes looked hungry.

"And uh, how is that going for you?" Was that a smirk of John's lips? Yes it most certainly was.

"So far, so good." Sherlock licked his lips. John was trying not to stare at the very pronounced cupids bow.

"Oh really? That's good. What, may I ask, is the next step to this experiment?" John was interested, this is good.

"Haven't gotten that far yet. Wasn't sure this would work."

"Mh? Really, the great Sherlock Holmes doesn't know what to do next?" John was smirking again.

"Well I have two, no, six possibilities as to where we could go from here." Sherlock got a little closer. "But I think, I want to stretch this out, possibly."

"Do you really? Then why are you getting closer?"

"I want to study your reactions. You're doing extremely well so far, better than I expected on the first try at this."

"Well did it ever occur to you that maybe, you weren't the only one with a secret crush?" Now Sherlock was surprised.

"I did think of it, found it highly improbable but it was a possibility…" Sherlock trailed off.

"Do you want to play a game Sherlock?"

The look in John's eyes made Sherlock want to whimper, but he managed to hold it back.

"Only if it's a sensible game." He managed.

"Good. Sit." John pulled Sherlock down so the taller man was straddling his legs but made sure neither of their hands where touching the others body. "That's better. Now, here are the rules. I ask you a question. You answer. Truthfully. Then, it's your turn. You can ask anything. Ready?" Sherlock nodded, his mouth felt oddly dry he noted to himself.

"Good. First question then?" Was John asking him or telling him? Sherlock didn't really know what was going on but he think he liked it. So he just nodded slightly.

"Why are you experimenting when you've just asked me if I liked you back?"

Sherlock thought for a moment. "Because, experiments are much more fun and I got the results I wanted."

John nodded. "Your turn."

"Would you let me touch you?" Sherlock whispered.

John grinned. "Yes, if you'd like."

Sherlock smiled and moved his hand to John's sandy hair, running his fingers through it. Then he moved it down to John's cheek, carefully remembering the feel of John's skin on his own. He pulled his hand back and nodded, done with his turn.

"Would you like to come closer?" Sherlock tried not to seem desperate but he nodded again, his mouth getting drier. John pulled him farther into his lap so that Sherlock could feel John's growing hardness against his own.

"Mind if I do this?" Sherlock hung his arms around John's neck.

"Only if I can do this." John pulled Sherlock in and gently kissed under his jawline.

Sherlock pulled away.

"What?" John looked worried.

"You missed." Sherlock said simply.

"What do you mean I missed?"

"Oh for God's sake." And with that Sherlock pulled John closer and kissed him, slowly. John melted into the kiss moving his hands up to Sherlock's waist pulling him as close as possible. Sherlock deepened the kiss, running his tongue across John's lips, asking for entrance, which was willingly granted to him. Sherlock got tired of John's lips and moved down his neck to his collarbones, kissing licking and nipping all the way down. John tossed his head back to give his gorgeous friend more access.

"Sh-sherlock." John stammered. "Let's move this to a bed, please." Sherlock stopped and stood up swiftly, pulling John up out of his chair by the collar of his shirt. John took Sherlock by the hand and led them to the hallway, they only made it that far before Sherlock was missing John's lips and he threw him against the wall of the hallway and attacked the army doctor's mouth. John reached and opened the door to Sherlock's bedroom while Sherlock guided them in, not letting their lips part.

"You sure about this Sherlock?" John pulled away and looked up at the taller mans face. Sherlock looked down and smiled,

"Of course, why else would I have been running this experiment for so long if I didn't want this. You." And with that Sherlock smiled and pushed John backwards until his knees hit the bed and he went tumbling onto his back. Sherlock purred and slithered up John's body with his own to meet their lips again. Sherlock pressed his body down onto John's, feeling his erection through their trousers. Sherlock sat up suddenly, still on top of John, whom was grinning like a bloody idiot. Sherlock reached down and started undoing the buttons of John's shirt, going slowly, one at a time. Each button he undid he pulled the fabric away and placed a kiss on the doctor's chest. He continued his work dutifully until he had all the buttons undone. He slipped the shirt off John's arms and returned to work on the trousers. He carefully and teasingly undid the button, bent down over and took the zipper in his perfect white teeth and pulled it down. John wanted to come just at the sight of this but he managed to contain himself. Sherlock again slithered back up to kiss John, this time slipping his hands under the waist of John's trousers and pulled them down with John's socks, leaving the doctor there in just his thin boxers, erection now free. Sherlock straddled John, still fully dressed, and whispered into his doctors ear,

"Do you want me to be naughty or nice doctor?" He ended his sentence with a nip at John's skin.

"Oh I have a choice do I?" John smirked, "How about naughty then?"

Sherlock purred and got up out of bed. "I was hoping you'd say that." He went over to his wardrobe and pulled out a bottle of lube and a few condoms. He tossed them on the bed and glanced at John. "Stay" He said. Sherlock then started to slowly remove his clothes and fold them and set them on the dresser. Once he was left in just his boxers like John he stalked back over to the bed. Climbed back onto John and took both the smaller mans wrists and put them above his head and kissed John the hardest he had all night. John moaned into the kiss as Sherlock cupped his throbbing erection in his palm and pressed slightly. Sherlock pulled away and smiled,

"Just what I wanted to hear darling. Now let's get you settled." He still hand John's arms in his free hand so he reached over and grabbed the neck tie he grabbed while undressing. Sherlock proceeded to tie John's arms to the head board. "There now you can't go anywhere."

"Yes sir" John surprised himself with that.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow and then John's nipples caught his attention. He leaned down and slowly kissed each one and kiss down John's stomach to the band of his boxers. He kissed down the doctors thigh and took the leg of the boxers in his teeth and pulled them down, releasing John's extremely erect member.

Sherlock continued to take John into his mouth, slowly licking up and down the shaft, and around the tip.

"You fucking tease" John said.

Sherlock released John's cock with a pop, "Well you did ask for naughty dear"

"Just fuck me Sherlock"

"Well if that's the doctor's prescription then…"

Sherlock got up and slipped the condom on, untied John's arms for more freedom to move. He lay John down and parted his flat mates legs and slowly pushed into John.

"Fu-uck Sherlock. Yes"

Sherlock quickly picked up the pace. They were both moaning and calling each others names, they quickly came together, writhing and calling out. When they came down from their high Sherlock collapsed onto John, who was breathing heavily. They lay there for awhile, John holding Sherlock close to him, Sherlock cuddling into John's muscular chest.

"So" John said after a bit. "How is the experiment going?"

Sherlock giggled, giggled. "Rather well, actually thank you"

They kissed again and Sherlock cuddled down and fell asleep next to John, who fell into a deep sleep soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its taking so long for the update. I am super busy and don't have much time to write. But here we go! **

John woke up alone in Sherlock's bed. There was evidence that Sherlock had been there most of the night, a dip in the pillow where his head lay, and John's dressing gown laid on the dresser. John smiled to himself and got out of bed. He pulled on a pair of boxers and wrapped himself up in the robe and walked out to the kitchen where he found Sherlock wrapped up in his own robe, sipping a cup of coffee, obviously waiting for John.

"Good morning." Sherlock beamed.

"Morning Sherlock" John replied, pouring himself a cuppa and sat down across from Sherlock at the table. "Still experimenting?" John smirked.

"Hmm…yes I do believe I am" Sherlock reached his foot over and ran it up John's leg under the table. John shivered a little at Sherlock's touch. But he recovered himself and reached over and took Sherlock's hand in his own. Sherlock looked a little startled at first but he lifted up their hands together and gently kissed the top of John's hand.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked the doctor suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Yes, did you? I have to say, I wish I woke up with you though…" John looked a bit hurt.

"Oh yes fine. I just thought I would get up and make the coffee and wait for you. I wasn't sure of protocol for these things."

"Oh Sherlock…" John ran his hand over the other mans cheek. "I think you'll get another chance tonight…maybe." He winked with the 'maybe'.

"Oh I'm sure I will." Sherlock smiled. With that Sherlock stood up and walked into the main room and flopped on the couch. John stayed in the kitchen and finished his coffee and then followed into the living room. John decided to be a bit of a tease so he sat in his usual arm chair and picked up the paper. Sherlock watched his every move keenly, suppressing a whine when John didn't sit with him. He managed to wait and be patient while John read the paper. When he was finished he carefully folded the paper and lay it on the table next to the chair and looked over at Sherlock, who he knew had been watching the whole time.

"You need something?" John asked nonchalantly.

"Just thinking about my experiment."

"Anything I can, help, with?"

"Yes actually, come over here" Sherlock commanded.

John rose and crossed so he was standing over Sherlock, who was still laying on the couch.

"Perfect." Sherlock smirked. "Sit." Sherlock moved his legs to make room for John. As John sat down, Sherlock propped himself up on his elbows. "Face me." John obliged.

"Now what Sherlock?" John stared into those piercing eyes.

"Kiss me."

John smirked and shifted, moving his body to hover over Sherlock's. Pushing the taller man's legs open a little bit, placing his hands on either side of Sherlock's body, he leaned down and pressed their lips together. Sherlock pushed into the kiss, running his tongue across John's lips and pushing himself closer. John opened his mouth allowing the other man's tongue more access. John moved Sherlock's arms so he was laying flat on his back now, John's body pressed close. Sherlock pulled away for a moment,

"No sex, this is a different part of the experiment."

"If you say so, I'll oblige" John whispered and then resumed kissing his beautiful friend. Sherlock ran his hands up John's back, neck and through his sandy hair. Sherlock wasn't sure how long they kept this up, but they lay there for a while, kissing and playing with each other's hair, sometimes John laid with his head on Sherlock's chest or Sherlock sat up a bit. About an hour later they heard Mrs. Hudson coming up the stairs and John quickly got up and went quickly to the hall, leaving Sherlock to make himself look less rumpled. He had just got his shirt resituated, because somewhere in their adventure on the couch Sherlock's usual dress shirt had been unbuttoned, when his landlady opened the door,

"Hello Sherlock! What are you up too this morning?"

"Oh, just experimenting a bit." He said just as a somewhat dressed John walked in, whom tried not to snort at that statement. Sherlock shot him a look and John poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Oh that's nice dear. I just came up to let the both of you know I'll be out of town for a couple days, my sister lost her husband yesterday so I'm going to Cardiff to stay with her for a couple days. Try not to blow up the whole block please Sherlock."

Sherlock gave the landlady a dismissive wave as she went out and closed the door behind her.

"John, do you know what this means?" Sherlock said suddenly.

"What Sherlock?"

"We can experiment further and much more excessively with Mrs. Hudson out. We wont have to worry about her walking in suddenly."

John grinned. "Sherlock, you don't have to call it experimenting. We are sleeping together and as far as I'm concerned, I don't want this to end." As he was speaking he walked over to Sherlock and draped his arms around Sherlock's waist, Sherlock in return slung his long arms around John's neck. "Ever." John said before giving Sherlock a peck on the lips, and pulling him into a warm embrace.

"Thank you, John"


	3. Chapter 3

After seeing Mrs. Hudson off into a cab John came back up into the flat were Sherlock was standing, his back to the door and looking out the window. John walked over and wrapped his arms around the tall figure and pressed his forehead in between Sherlock's shoulder blades. Sherlock simply places his hands over John's and smiled to himself. They stood there for a few moments before John released and Sherlock turned around to face the soldier.

"John…" Sherlock muttered while grabbing John's hands in his own and pulling John back closer to himself. John obeyed and pressed closer to Sherlock.

"Sherlock." Was all John could manage, he felt trapped looking into those piercingly bright eyes.

"John." Sherlock put his hands on John's waist and pulled him as close as possible. "I have been and always will be so madly in love with you. You complete me. You are the only person I have ever felt truly cared for me. You saved me when you came into my life. I owe you everything and I will always, and forever, every day and every night, love you with all of my heart John Watson."

With that John pulled Sherlock down to him and kissed him hard and slow. Tongues exploring each other's, John pushed Sherlock up against the wall, running his hands up his partners lithe body, from his hips all the way up to his neck. The kisses got more and more urgent by the second. Sherlock pulled John extremely close to himself wanting more. But after a moment he flipped them so that John was against the wall while pulling his lips from the doctor's. Leaning in close to John's ear Sherlock whispered,

"Today, I own you John Watson." He finished his sentence with a nip at John's skin. These words went straight to John's already aching cock.

"Yes. Sir." John shivered.

Sherlock pulled away so that he wasn't touching John at all.

"Good boy. Now remove all your clothes except your pants." John willfully obeyed his new master and stripped down to his cotton boxers.

"Good pet" Sherlock praised. "Go lay on my bed, I'll be there in a moment love." John obeyed and walked into Sherlock's room, where he splayed himself across the bed. After ten minutes Sherlock still hadn't appeared yet, he was obviously teasing John.

"Bloody bastard" John thought to himself. "But I told him I would be his pet today so I'll wait." After another few minutes Sherlock finally appeared in the door way, smiling.

"Ah good." He said half to himself. He stalked across to the bed where he slithered up John's body. When they were eye to eye he stopped and stared into the doctor's eyes.

"You obey surprisingly well. But honestly, that was just a test, I'm not into the whole dominance thing. So you can relax now John."

John actually laughed out loud. "Thank God. I really wasn't feeling this at all Sherlock."

Together they laughed and kissed on the bed. They kept at it for a while before John slowly pushed Sherlock on his back.

"Let me have you this time" He whispered. Sherlock nodded and resumed kissing John.

John quickly removed all of Sherlock's clothes and kissed all down his pale body and back up. And then carefully, slowly, but very thoroughly, he fucked Sherlock into the mattress. When they finished he collapsed into the taller man, breathing heavily.

"God Sherlock, that was amazing."

Sherlock chuckled and pulled John into him and kissed his sandy hair. They lay there for the next few hours just talking and kissing. Then in the middle of the after noon Sherlock's phone rang. It was Lestrade, so he answered. Double homicide. Sherlock quickly got dressed and gave John a rushed kiss.

"Meet me at the scene in thirty minutes. Text you the address in the cab."

John faked a smile.

"Be safe Sherlock."

"Aren't I always?" Sherlock teased.


End file.
